Al borde de la oscuridad
by Moonlight soul
Summary: Esa sensación que se mezcla con peligro y ansias, esa sensación que hace que toques el cielo y que vuelvas a la tierra. Esa sensación de pertenecerle a alguien, la sensación maravillosa de dejarse caer...DHr...


**Es algo diferente, sin embargo algo que he querido subir hace tiempo. De cualquier manera, dejen un review y me dicen que piensan...**

**

* * *

**

**Al borde de la oscuridad**

_Era tan solo el borde. Y yo…decidí saltar…_

* * *

"¿Lo has hecho?" preguntó una voz entre las sombras. "¿Te has arreglado con ellos?"

Hermione asintió. "Si, justo como me lo pediste" dijo sin desviar su mirada de la luna llena que se veía a través de la ventana.

El se acercó a ella lentamente, haciendo que la respiración de Hermione se entrecortara y que el corazón de la chica latiera mucho más rápido debido a su cercanía.

"Excelente" dijo él mientras que tomaba a Hermione de los hombros y empezaba a bajar sus manos lentamente mientras acariciaba la piel de la muchacha, disfrutando cada centímetro que sus dedos recorrían.

"Creo que están empezando a sospechar" dijo ella mientras que cerraba los ojos debido a la presión que ahora él estaba ejerciendo en sus brazos.

"¿Sospechar¿Qué hiciste para que sospecharan algo?" preguntó mientras tomaba sus brazos con más fuerza.

"Nada…" dijo ella pero fue en vano.

"Tuviste que haber hecho algo para que sospecharan, Hermione¿qué hiciste?" dijo él mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a los brazos de ella, haciendo que la chica profiriera un pequeño grito.

"Solo…solo… no puse atención a lo que decían y…luego cuando les dije que iría a la biblioteca trataron de ir conmigo…" El ofreció más presión a los brazos de Hermione como una indicación de que tenía que seguir hablando "…les dije que no, pero…insistieron, me preguntaron que qué era lo que hacia por las noches…qué porqué estaba tan extraña…"

"¿Qué les dijiste?" preguntó él susurrando a su oído mientras que soltaba uno de sus brazos y agarraba un puñado del cabello de la chica en su mano, acercando el oído de ella a su boca. "¿Qué?" preguntó él mientras jalaba el cabello de Hermione.

"Que estaban imaginando cosas…que todo estaba bien, que si iba a la biblioteca a estas horas era porque estaba haciendo una investigación para McGonagall…créditos extra para este año…se lo creyeron y me dejaron ir, por eso llegué tarde…" terminó de decir ella mientras que él soltaba poco a poco su cabello, sin embargo no soltó su brazo.

Ofreció presión una vez más, haciendo que la chica gritara nuevamente. "¿Ves lo que me haces hacer, Hermione?" dijo susurrándole al oído "Si te portaras bien nada de esto sucedería" le musitó mientras que deslizaba una pálida mano por la cintura de la chica, debajo de su camisa, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. "¿Te portarás bien, cierto?" le preguntó mientras que rozaba sus labios con el cuello de la chica.

Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió, sintiéndose traicionada por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias de él.

"No te escuché¿qué dijiste?" dijo mientras su otra mano se posicionada en su cuello, ejerciendo una leve, pero constante presión.

"Si, Draco" contestó la chica mientras empezaba a temblar, porque conocía lo que ahora sucedería, lo que venía a continuación. Lo que sucedía cada noche.

* * *

Despertó en su cama, nuevamente sin recordar como había llegado allí. Se levantó con ayuda de sus codos pero el dolor en sus brazos la hizo morderse un labio para evitar llorar por el malestar que sentía.

Haciendo lo posible por ignorar el verdadero estado de su cuerpo se quitó las finas sábanas blancas de encima y silenciosamente se dispuso a levantarse pero su muñeca se vio envuelta por una mano con un firme agarre, mientras la devolvía a la cama y la cubría con su cuerpo. Dejando a Hermione bajo de él, indefensa, nuevamente.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" preguntó él mientras mantenía ambas de las muñecas de Hermione aprisionadas sobre la cabeza de ella con una de sus manos, impidiendo así que se defendiera.

"Solo quería bañarme…es todo" dijo ella mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco la inspeccionó profundamente mientras que notaba como sus ojos lo evitaban, con la mano libre tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y con un leve suspiro las muñecas de Hermione se encontraban amarradas al respaldar de la cama.

Hermione trató de soltarse pero fue inútil, las cuerdas no cedían, y tampoco él lo haría.

"¿Y quién te ha dado permiso de levantarte de la cama?" preguntó él mientras inspeccionaba el rostro de Hermione con su dedo índice, rozando levemente las mejillas de la chica.

Hermione negó levemente mientras que mordía su labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo. Pequeño acto que no pasó desapercibido por Draco.

"Sabes que cuando haces eso tan solo me dan ganas de besarte, Hermione" dijo él mientras que seguía bajando su mano para tomar la barbilla de la muchacha haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Hermione se hundió en aquellos ojos grises una vez más, no podía negar que la encantaban, que la embriagaban. Por más que peleara con su conciencia, ella sabía que esos ojos la fundían.

Draco sonrió al notar como el temor de los ojos de Hermione se transformaba rápidamente en deseo. Acarició los labios de la chica con su pulgar mientras que su otra mano empezaba a hacerse camino a través del cuerpo de la chica, rozando levemente los pechos y posicionándose fieramente sobre el vientre de Hermione mientras que se deslizaba por su cintura y se quedaba en su espalda, atrayéndola más a él.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encantan tus ojos?" dijo Draco como si esta fuera la situación más normal del mundo.

"Si, varias veces, Draco" respondió Hermione mientras que el dolor de sus muñecas se hacía insoportable.

Draco la miró fijamente "Bueno, te lo digo una vez más, Hermione" dijo mientras que acercaba sus labios a los ojos de ella. "Lo primero que me cautivó fueron tus ojos" dijo mientras besaba uno de ellos "La inocencia que emanaban, la inocencia que todavía poseen a pesar de todo" dijo mientras besaba el otro y sonreía levemente. "Y ese fuego escondido que yo me he encargado de liberar" dijo cuando rozó sus labios con los de ella. "Ese fuego del que me he hecho adicto" dijo mientras besaba de lleno a Hermione en la boca, con fuerza.

Lentamente Draco empezó a morder el labio inferior de la boca de Hermione para que le diera paso a su lengua. Ella accedió, tal vez porqué sabía lo que le sucedería si no le hacía caso, o tal vez porque ella también lo deseaba.

Ambas lenguas empezaron a danzar entre ellas, saboreando cada espacio de la boca del otro mientras que se unían más y más.

Cuando la respiración se volvió algo necesario Draco se separó de Hermione rápidamente mientras que sus manos merodeaban por el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

Alzó su cabeza y miró el reloj, era tarde, el desayuno ya había empezado y no debían llegar a última hora.

Draco se separó abruptamente de Hermione y se levantó de la cama. Sin palabra alguna siguió hacia el baño y se dispuso a tomar una ducha, sin importarle que Hermione siguiera atada a la cama.

"Drac…"

"Silencio" dijo él mientras entraba al baño. Hermione obedeció y ni siquiera trató de soltarse de las cuerdas.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Draco volvió a salir del baño. Se vistió y se peinó, aunque a su cabello no había mucho que hacerle, ahora lo usaba largo y suelto, aunque usualmente lo recogía en una cola, aquella mañana decidió no hacerlo.

Cuando ya estaba listo y se disponía a bajar volvió a ver a Hermione, quién se encontraba quieta y callada mientras que sus ojos miraban hacia los copos de nieve que caían fuera de la ventana.

Draco se acercó a la mesa de noche, tomó su varita y murmuró un simple hechizo y las cuerdas desaparecieron, liberando así a Hermione.

Ella acarició sus adoloridas muñecas mientras notaba lo rojas que estaban. Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó de la barbilla "Te has portado bien, creo que te mereces un premio" dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita a la parte superior derecha de la espalda, justo debajo del hombro.

Hermione sintió como si la estuvieran quemando, de la varita salía un color rojo azulado con el que Draco empezaba a grabar en la piel de Hermione. Ella pensó en gritar pero sabía que Draco la lastimaría si se le ocurría decir algo. Así que reunió fuerzas y cerró sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun así no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparan, recorriendo lentamente su rostro mientras Draco terminaba el encantamiento con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Ahora eres mía, Hermione" dijo mientras besaba la marca que había dejado en la espalda de ella.

Ella tembló ante aquel toque, en realidad todo su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras que Draco le ordenaba levantarse arrastrándola hacia el baño. Obligándola a mirarse al espejo.

"Mira" dijo mientras la ponía frente al espejo, sola. El se recostó contra la pared del baño mientras le hablaba, dejándola expuesta una vez más a la humillación y al frío. "Mírate, Hermione" le ordenó con voz más fuerte, haciendo que ella levantara la vista lentamente y mirara su imagen en el espejo que era lo suficientemente grande como para verse todo el cuerpo.

"Todo lo que ves ahí es mío" declaró Draco mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente por detrás y deslizaba su mano izquierda por la cintura de ella acercándola a su cuerpo, brindándole un poco de calor. "Tus piernas…" dijo deslizando su mano derecha por los muslos de la chica, "…tu vientre…" deslizó su mano por el plano estómago de Hermione, "…Tus pechos…" dijo mientras sus manos seguía subiendo.

Cariñosamente, tomó la mano derecha de Hermione entre la suya y la besó levemente "…Tus manos…" dijo soltándola "…Tu cuello…" dijo mientras sus dedos rondaban por la garganta de Hermione. Sin poder resistirse, Draco besó su cuello, alternando mordiscos.

"…Tus labios…"dijo mientras la volteaba y acariciaba los labios de Hermione con sus dedos. La besó salvajemente y sin pedir permiso nuevamente exploró su boca. "…Tu lengua…" dijo cuando se separó. "…Tus ojos…" dijo mientras la miraba fijamente "…tus cautivadores ojos miel…" alzó su mano derecha mientras que atraía a Hermione a su cuerpo y la abrazaba sujetándola con su mano izquierda mientras que ella posicionaba sus manos en el pecho de él buscando abrigo. "…tu cabello…" dijo mientras que lo acariciaba con su mano y enredaba sus dedos en el. "…Toda tú eres mía, Hermione" dijo mientras que la abrazaba como sin querer dejarla ir.

"Mira" dijo haciendo que Hermione levantara su rostro del pecho de Draco y contemplando su mirada en el espejo. Draco recogió el cabello de Hermione para poder ver la marca que le había hecho en la espalda. "Esto significa que eres mía, Hermione" dijo acariciando levemente la marca negra, del tamaño de un pétalo de rosa, estaba la imagen de un dragón dormido. Pero Hermione podría jurar que lo vio moverse lentamente y volver a su misma posición.

"Solo mía" dijo Draco mientras que la besaba una vez más, acorralándola entre la pared del baño y su cuerpo. Hermione emitió un leve sonido al ser lanzada brutalmente contra la fría pared, pero Draco opacó aquella queja con su boca, haciendo olvidar a Hermione como se sentía.

Nuevamente sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione mientras que ella hacía lo posible por no protestar, sintiéndose traicionada por como reaccionaba a las feroces caricias de Draco y a la forma en que se derretía en sus manos.

Y así como empezó, terminó. Draco se separó de ella, dejándola recostada a la pared "Es tarde, debo irme" dijo y sin más recogió sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se deslizó lentamente de la pared al piso. Al quedar sentada en el suelo del baño rodeo sus piernas con sus manos y posicionó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas mientras que empezaba a llorar, mostrando realmente como se sentía, ahora que él no estaba.

* * *

_Se preguntarán como llegué a esta situación, aunque yo también me lo he preguntado. _

_No sé porque me dejo llevar por sus caricias, no sé porque dejo que juegue conmigo, que me haga lo que quiera con tal de sentirlo junto a mí._

_Me he vuelto adicta a su toque, a su aliento, a sus besos, a sus manos, que aunque sean violentas, sé que él me aprecia, al menos eso pienso._

_Esto empezó hace algunas semanas, era de noche, acababa de tener una pelea con Harry y Ron, especialmente con Harry, debido a la muerte de mis padres. La razón era simple, Voldemort y sus mortífagos atacaron mi casa como muestra de su poderío. No mataron a mis padres hasta haberlos humillado y torturado lo suficiente. _

_Fui yo quien encontró mi casa totalmente silenciada cuando llegué de la estación del tren para vacaciones. Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver el cuarto de mis padres teñido de rojo y sus cuerpos masacrados sobre la cama._

_La impresión fue grande es cierto, pero aún peor fue la sed de venganza que recorrió mi cuerpo, la culpa que cruzó por mis venas y la manera en que grité al saber que todo esto había sucedido simplemente por ser amiga de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió._

_Extrañamente me vi atraída hacia la forma de vengarme de mi mejor amigo, la forma de hacerlo pagar por haberme arruinado la vida._

_Luego de volver al colegio, mi conducta había cambiado completamente, aunque mis notas no bajaron. Mi forma de vestir cambió, dejé de ser la niña buena que todos conocían, aunque aún aparentaba frente a los demás._

_Nadie conocía mi forma de pensar, solo Draco conocía mis verdaderas intenciones. Principalmente porque él fue quien me guió por ese camino._

_Había vuelto a hablarle a Harry y a Ron por el simple hecho que te iba de acuerdo a mi plan, mi venganza estaba cerca, yo lo sabía, y también sabía que Draco me ayudaría a lograrlo._

_Una noche cualquiera, luego de la primera nevada, Draco se acercó a mí, sorprendiéndome. Pero lo que me sorprendió aún más fue la forma en que me besó y la manera en que sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo sin permiso alguno._

_Traté de negarme, pero me amenazó con contar mi secreto, mis verdaderas intenciones. Me sedujo con sus promesas de poder, su ayuda en mi venganza y la forma en que sus manos estallaban sensaciones en mi cuerpo que yo no conocía._

_Traté de alejarme, pero fue en vano, aunque sabía que su ayuda era vital para lo que yo quería lograr, parte de mi no quería dejarlo ir, parte de mi quería estar junto a él para siempre, aunque fuera de una forma tan violenta y cruel, pero aún así sé que me quiere, que sé preocupa por mi, si no fuera así¿por qué me marcaría como suya?_

_Ciertamente me vi atraída por aquellos ojos grises que simplemente me hipnotizaban, esa sonrisa que me derretía, esa forma de besarme que aunque me lastimaba me hacía ansiarlo aún más. Esa forma de amar que me enseñó, esa forma tan única que hacía que mis adentros dieran vueltas cada vez que lo veían. La forma en que cada uno de mis poros pegaba gritos por sentir sus caricias una vez más._

_Entonces¿por qué estoy llorando? Eso están preguntando._

_Son ya incontables las veces que mis lágrimas se han mezclado con el agua de la ducha, las veces que mi sangre se ha ido con el agua. Lágrimas que simplemente reflejan el verdadero estado de mi mente. La manera en que mi razón pelea contra las reacciones de mi cuerpo. La lucha interna que llevo conmigo. _

_Esas lágrimas son tan solo el espejo, el peso, que siento al saber lo que estoy haciendo, lo que estoy tratando de lograr._

_Odio decirlo pero Draco logró domarme, logró moldearme a su querer, y yo tan solo me dejé llevar._

_Draco me ofreció ayuda de Voldemort, me ofreció poder e inmunidad a cambio de la vida de Harry Potter,y yo, en mi furia, acepté el ofrecimiento del señor oscuro._

_Draco recibe órdenes de Voldemort, él me las dice a mí y yo cumplo, obedezco, de lo contrario Draco me lastimará y me entregará a los lobos, porque sé que lo hará._

_Y de esa forma yo conseguiré vengarme de Harry Potter, por haberme destrozado la vida._

* * *

Hermione entró al Gran Comedor como si nada, era casi extraña la forma en que actuaba con normalidad frente a todos, aunque se había vuelto un poco más fría, nadie osaba decir nada ya que todos pensaban que se debía a la pérdida de sus padres.

Y la principal persona que pensaba eso era Harry Potter, quién se sentía culpable de la muerte de los padres de Hermione, agregando así más muertos a su lista de deudas sin pagar, porque aunque él no lo quisiera, Harry se sentía culpable por varias muertes, las de Cedric, Sirius y ahora los padres de su mejor amiga.

Hermione sonrió levemente a Harry mientras que se sentaba frente a él.

"Buenos días, Mione"

"Buenos días, Harry" contestó ella mientras empezaba a servirse algo de jugo, ya que en realidad no tenía mucha hambre.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a su amiga, quién se notaba un poco pálida.

"Estoy bien, Harry, no te preocupes" Hermione lo tranquilizó mientras sonreía. "Por cierto¿dónde está Ron?" preguntó.

"¿Me buscabas?" preguntó el pelirrojo mientras que llegaba a la mesa y ponía su mano en la espalda de Hermione, justo sobre el dragón negro.

Hermione emitió un pequeño gritó ante el toque de Ron, atrayendo así la atención de la mesa de Gryffindor y de algunos alumnos de otras casas.

"Hermione¿te lastimé?" preguntó Ron preocupado mientras removía su mano rápidamente y se sentaba junto a su amiga.

Hermione negó con la cabeza "No…lo que sucede es que…me asustaste…eso es todo" mintió tratando de sonar creíble.

"Siento haberte asustado, Hermione" dijo Ron un tanto apenado, "Pero no sabía que fueras tan miedosa"

"Me tomaste por sorpresa, fue eso" dijo sonriendo tratando de opacar la realidad entre sus mentiras.

* * *

"¿Eres tonta o qué?" preguntó Draco mientras que la tiraba contra la pared de su cuarto. "¿Cómo se te ocurre gritar en medio comedor?" dijo mientras agarraba a Hermione del cuello de la camisa.

"No fue mi intención, fue el dragón, cuando Ron me tocó un dolor horrible recorrió mi cuerpo… me tomó por sorpresa…no pude evitarlo" dijo Hermione mientras agarraba las manos de Draco entre las suyas mientras que él la soltaba y tomaba las manos de Hermione entre las de él.

"Te dije que eras mía, nadie más te puede tocar" dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras que tomaba a Hermione por los brazos. "Eso es lo que sucederá cuando alguien te toque, tan solo tenlo presente" dijo mientras la soltaba y se alejaba de ella.

Draco se dirigió al sillón frente a la chimenea del cuarto. Se sentó mientras que ponía sus brazos a los lados y cerraba los ojos. "¿Quieres que nos descubran¿Qué nuestro plan se vaya al demonio?"

"No, Draco" contestó ella.

Hermione se separó de la pared y caminó hacia Draco. Esta era una movida que podía causarle satisfacción o podía causarle dolor.

Sigilosamente se acercó al sillón y con cuidado empezó a masajear los hombros de Draco. El rubio no se inmutó ante aquel toque, por lo que Hermione siguió masajeando la espalda y el cuello de Draco.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione pudo sentir como Draco se empezó a relajar. Sonriendo para si misma siguió masajeando los hombros del rubio.

Se alteró un poco cuando Draco agarró una de sus muñecas y besó su mano tiernamente, tranquilizando a Hermione. Luego la obligó a rodear el sillón y quedar en frente de él.

Hermione separó sus piernas poniendo una a cada lado de las de Draco mientras que se sentaba sobre él. Ella empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

Cuando finalmente le quitó la camisa, sus manos recorrieron la pálida piel de Draco mientras que el rubio cerraba los ojos en señal de que estaba complacido. Luego, tentativamente empezó a besar el cuello de Draco mientras que él la despojaba de la blusa que andaba y acariciaba la piel que había quedado expuesta.

Draco la besó y por primera vez pidió permiso para entrar en su boca a lo que ella accedió pasionalmente mientras que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él. Draco la acercó más a su cuerpo mientras que sus dedos se acercaban lentamente hacia la ropa que Hermione todavía tenía puesta.

Y por primera vez no hubo lágrimas de culpa.

* * *

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, las sábanas cubriendo parte de su cuerpo, mientras que sus piernas se encontraban enredadas con las de él en la cama.

Su cabeza recostada sobre su hombro, sus cabellos enredados con los de él y esparcidos sobre la almohada. Su mano sobre su pecho. La mano de él alrededor de la cintura de ella.

_Su pecaminoso olor a menta y a especias que lo caracterizaban. El hipnotizante sube y baja de su pecho, el simple pero adictivo calor que emanaba con solo tenerlo cerca._

Hermione se acercó más a él, yaciendo su cabeza en su hombro, a lo que él respondió envolviéndola con sus brazos.

_La forma tan perfecta en que mi cuerpo se moldea al de él, la manera en que sus brazos me envuelven como si no quisiera dejarme ir._

Draco se separó cruelmente de Hermione luego de tenerla abrazada. Sin decir nada se levantó de la cama, estiró los brazos, se puso unos pantalones y se dirigió al baño.

_Y la forma en que simplemente destroza cada uno de mis sueños luego de crearlos y hacerme vivir una fantasía._

Hermione se sentó en la cama mientras se cubría con la sábana. Empezó a temblar. No había notado lo frío que estaba el cuarto hasta que Draco se separó de ella.

Se envolvió en la sábana y se levantó de la cama. Miró por la ventana, la nieve caía a montones fuera del castillo. Sonrió levemente al recuerdo de la primera nevada de aquel año.

* * *

Draco entró al baño, abrió el tubo del lavatorio y mojó su cara con el agua que salía. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver como en su rostro las gotas recorrían su pálida piel. Le puso atención a sus ojos, sus ojos grises que parecían hielo.

Miró su rostro en el espejo, la mirada arrogante, la sonrisa cruel, los ojos de asesino, el cabello rubio platino, la forma en que caminaba, la forma en que se comportaba, todo, era igual que su padre. Su padre que ahora yacía en una asquerosa celda de Azkaban debido a la insistencia de Potter y la manera en que probaron su relación con Voldemort luego de una cuantas investigaciones, la forma en que destrozó el nombre de los Malfoy. Lo cerca que estuvo Draco de ir a la cárcel, pero no pudieron probar nada, no, él no había sido tan torpe como su padre.

Y ahora él podría vengarse, le entregaría la vida de Harry Potter a Voldemort para que su venganza se llevara a cabo, acabaría con el niño que vivió. Todo con ayuda de Hermione.

_Su Hermione_

Se limpió la cara y volvió a salir del baño, se sorprendió al ver a Hermione fuera de la cama, pero le restó importancia. Sigilosamente se aproximó a ella, hipnotizado por la manera en que la sábana se le pegaba al cuerpo, la forma en que su largo cabello castaño rozaba su espalda. La sonrisa que ahora tenía en sus labios.

Sobresaltando a Hermione deslizó sus manos en la cintura de ella haciendo que se acercara a él.

La respiración de ella se agitó al saber que Draco estaba tan cerca, pero se tranquilizó al sentir la barbilla del rubio recostada sobre su hombro mientras aspiraba profundamente el olor de su cabello.

Ella cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación de seguridad que él le inspiraba al estar tan cerca.

_Esa sensación que se mezcla con peligro y ansias, esa sensación que hace que toques el cielo y que vuelvas a la tierra. Esa sensación de pertenecerle a alguien, de dejarse ir sin importar si alguien te va a atajar o no. La sensación de estar al borde de la oscuridad…_

"Draco" dijo la chica suavemente mientras que el rubio la atraía más a su cuerpo.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó ella sutilmente mientras reacomodaba la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el rubio mientras levantaba la cabeza y quedaba frente a Hermione. Mirándola fijamente.

"A esto" dijo mientras recorría el pecho de él con sus manos "A nosotros"

"Claro que estoy seguro de esto, Hermione" dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas. Haciendo que ella sonriera "Pero lo que quiero preguntarte es que si tú estás segura de esto"

Hermione evitó sus ojos y tragó saliva "Yo…Draco… ¿qué significo para ti¿Qué soy?" preguntó ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Draco rió, pero una de esas risas que congelaban la sangre "¿Que qué eres?" preguntó mientras se separaba de ella. "Eres mía, Hermione, eso es lo de que debe importarte" dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos que sostenían la sábana. "Te lo he dicho" dijo soltando la sábana que la cubría y dejándola expuesta al frío. "No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo" dijo él mientras tomaba el rostro de Hermione con ambas manos.

Ella cerró los ojos y fue cuando Draco se desesperó y rápidamente rodeó el cuello de Hermione con sus manos "¿Qué quieres, ah¿Quieres detenerte¿No quieres vengarme¿Quieres desechar y olvidar todo por lo que hemos trabajado¿Eso quieres?"

Ella negó con la cabeza

"¿Entonces¿No vengarás a tus padres¿Dejarás que Potter siga con vida¿Es eso?"

"No…" dijo Hermione a como pudo mientras que las manos de Draco ofrecían más presión.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó el rubio.

"Quiero seguir…no quiero detenerme…Draco" dijo apenas pudiendo hablar.

Inmediatamente Draco soltó la garganta de Hermione y ella cayó al piso mientras tosía y recuperaba la respiración. El frío del piso hacia que todo su cuerpo temblara.

"No quiero que vuelvas a dudar¿me oíste?" preguntó Draco mientras pasaba las manos por su rubio cabello.

Hermione tan solo siguió tosiendo. Draco se agachó y agarró a Hermione del cabello haciendo que le pusiera atención "¿Me oíste?" preguntó nuevamente.

"Si, Draco" contestó ella. El soltó su cabello y tomó la barbilla de la chica.

La miró fijamente unos segundos y acarició sus labios con el pulgar. "Eres bella" dijo sonriendo. La besó rápidamente, se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

* * *

_¿Que por qué no me defendí¿Por qué no le pregunté si todo lo de la noche anterior había sido una mentira? _

_Es fácil, primero que todo, él jamás lo admitiría. No aceptaría que estuvimos juntos sin crueldad ni violencia, no lo aceptaría porque se salía de sus manos. Era algo tan puro que él no lo podría controlar._

_Pero creo que mi mente se ha hecho adicta a la manera en que él crea sueños y los destroza en solo un instante, con tan solo una violenta acción, con tan solo desearlo._

_Draco, Dios, Draco es todo un enigma, un acertijo del que no me canso de tratar de descifrar. Un misterio que me atrae y que me envuelve hasta convertirse en parte de mí._

_Conozco sus intenciones, sé que quiere la vida de Harry para vengar a su padre, es lógico. Ambos queremos que Harry pague por lo que ha hecho, pero algunas veces me pongo a pensar si todo será lo correcto._

_Pero que digo, claro que es correcto, tan solo voy a balancear las cosas, vengarme por el dolor que me causó la pérdida de mis padres, enfrentémoslo, todos llevan la sed de venganza en sus venas, yo tan solo voy un paso más adelante._

_

* * *

_

"Recuerda lo que te dije" le susurró Draco a Hermione en uno de los pasillos cercanos al gran comedor. "Hazlo exactamente como te lo explique" Tomó la barbilla de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos "¿Entiendes?"

"Si, Draco" contestó ella mientras que tomaba una de sus manos.

"Anda" dijo él mientras se separaba de ella y se perdía por los pasillos.

Minutos después Hermione entró al comedor tranquilamente y se sentó junto a Harry que mantenía una conversación con Ron de Quidditch, como siempre. Ella tocó el hombro de Harry con su mano mientras mordía uno de sus labios para evitar gritar por el dolor que le causaba el dragón en su espalda.

"¿Qué sucede, Herm?" preguntó él mientras la miraba.

Hermione se acercó a susurrar a su oído "Necesito hablar contigo, Harry" puso una de sus manos sobre una de las piernas de él "Ahora" dijo sin desviar sus ojos de la mirada verde de su amigo.

Harry tragó saliva "¿De qué?" dijo evitando que su voz sonara nerviosa.

"Te lo explicaré afuera" dijo ella mientras agarraba uno de los brazos de Harry y lo levantaba de su asiento, inventando alguna tonta excusa a Ron, sacó a Harry del comedor y luego de dar vuelta a algunos pasillos entró en una clase vacía junto con él.

"Pero Hermione¿qué estás haciendo¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Harry mientras veía como su amiga no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Sabes Harry¿alguna vez te he dicho que me encantan tus ojos?" dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba más a él.

El retrocedió mientras que ella se acercaba aún más "¿Qué, mis ojos¿Qué te sucede, Hermione?" preguntó Harry incrédulo ante las acciones de su amiga.

"Vamos, Harry, admítelo, siempre te he gustado" dijo ella mientras que tomaba la túnica de él entre sus manos.

Harry trató de seguir retrocediendo pero su espalda chocó contra la pared "¿Qué?... No, no…este…bueno, eres…eres linda…pero…yo, este…bueno, yo pensé que tú y Ron… pues…" Harry se vio interrumpido cuando Hermione lo besó fuertemente haciendo que se callara.

Hermione hacía lo posible por no gritar, podía jurar que el dragón en su espalda estaba quemándola viva. Dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en besar a Harry, tan solo unos cuantos segundos más.

Justo cuando Harry empezaba a devolverle el beso, Hermione se separó de él.

"Hermione¿qué…?" pero no pudo terminar la oración porque su vista se empezó a nublar, poco a poco sus piernas cedieron y su rodillas tocaron el suelo.

"Buen beso, Harry" dijo Hermione mientras que por la puerta de la clase entraba alguien de cabello rubio. "Lástima que será el último que tendrás"

"Hermione…" dijo Harry mientras que trataba de mantenerse conciente. "…Malfoy" dijo al reconocer a la persona que acababa de entrar a la clase. Justo antes de desmoronarse sobre el suelo mientras todo se volvía negro.

* * *

"¡Ahh!" gritó Hermione mientras que se quitaba la camisa del colegio y se miraba al espejo. El dragón negro estaba nuevamente dormido, pero toda la piel alrededor de él estaba quemada, casi la mitad de su espalda le dolía con tan solo mover su brazo.

Se terminó de quitar la camisa y la tiró sobre el piso del baño mientras miraba con mayor atención a la marca de su espalda. Agachándose sobre el lavatorio abrió el tubo y vertió agua sobre su rostro cuando una fría mano la sorprendió.

"Que susto me has dado, Draco" confesó la chica mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla cercana.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el rubio susurrando a su oído al mismo tiempo que quitaba el cabello del cuello de Hermione.

Ella asintió, un poco perpleja por la atención que le estaba brindando.

"¿Te duele aquí?" preguntó el rubio pasando sus dedos despiadadamente por la quemadura alrededor del dragón.

Hermione opacó un gritó con su mano mientras que con la otra agarraba firmemente el lavabo.

"Parece que si" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que rodeaba a Hermione con sus brazos. "Este tan solo es tu pequeño castigo por tocar a alguien que no sea yo" dijo acariciando su cintura "Pero tranquila, yo te aliviaré"

Draco volvió a Hermione y besó su mejilla, mientras que limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado sin querer. Siguió bajando hacia sus labios, la besó tiernamente, saboreó sus labios mientras que lentamente metía su lengua en la boca de ella.

A medida de que él beso avanzaba, Hermione podía sentir como su espalda se enfriaba y se aliviaba, el dolor desaparecía.

Luego de unos momentos Draco se separó de Hermione, le sonrió y la volteó para que viera su espalda, que ahora no tenía otra marca que el dragón negro.

Draco se separó de ella y salió del baño, no sin antes decir "Apúrate, el Señor Oscuro no espera a nadie"

Hermione asintió mientras se metía a la ducha. Sintiéndose una vez más extraña al saber que aquella marca en su espalda la maltrataría cada vez que tocara a alguien más. A alguien que no fuera Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"Señorita Granger" dijo Voldemort extendiéndole una mano "Es una placer conocerla finalmente"

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Hermione mientras le extendía la mano a Voldemort y este la besaba como un caballero. Ella tan solo sintió un leve dolor al tener contacto con los asquerosos labios del Señor Oscuro.

"Bueno, joven Malfoy, creo que ya sé que ha visto en ella, sin duda alguna es hermosa" dijo mientras miraba a Hermione con sus ojos rojos.

Ante esto Draco puso un brazo posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Hermione. "Si, claro que lo es" contestó el rubio mientras acercaba más a Hermione.

"Bueno¿podríamos terminar con esto de una vez por todas?" dijo Hermione viendo fijamente a Voldemort.

"Y al parecer también es impaciente" contestó él. "Pero no te preocupes, querida, el espectáculo esta a punto de comenzar" y dirigiéndole otra de sus maliciosas sonrisas se dispuso a sentarse en su trono, Draco y Hermione al lado de él. "Tráiganlo" dijo mientras movía una de sus manos.

Un par de mortífagos que se encontraban ahí reunidos salieron por las grandes puertas, segundos después aparecieron arrastrando algo en sus brazos. Rápidamente lo pusieron en medio de la sala.

Hermione se inquietó al ver como Harry no tenía ni siquiera la suficiente fuerza para ponerse de pie. "Draco, Harry esta herido" le susurró levemente al oído.

Draco suprimió una carcajada "¿Pero de qué hablas? Por supuesto que está herido, ese beso que le diste no solo lo durmió, lo debilitó. Además de que obviamente lo hirieron con varios hechizos"

"Pero no es justo" le susurró ella devuelta.

"¿Qué no es justo¿Qué es la justicia, no es justo que tus padres murieran, no es justo que mi padre se este pudriendo en Azkaban, no es justo, nada en esta vida es justo. Por eso existe la venganza, creada por los hombres para los hombres, para así poder equilibrar las cosas que la vida no ha podido manejar. Por eso veremos morir a Harry Potter, y por eso lo disfrutaremos, Hermione" dijo Draco mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura. "¿Entendido?"

"Si, Draco" dijo ella mientras miraba a su amigo levantarse reuniendo lo que le quedaba de energía. "Tienes toda la razón"

"Nos volvemos a encontrar, Potter" dijo Voldemort, quien se encontraba aún sentado en su trono, ajeno a la conversación de Draco y Hermione.

Harry no se molestó en hablar, simplemente miraba a Hermione fijamente con sus ojos verdes penetrando en el alma de su antigua amiga, y ahora su más reciente enemiga.

_No me mires así, Harry, tú te lo buscaste. Tan solo te estoy devolviendo el favor._

Hermione miró a Harry con su cara inexpresiva, mientras que Draco la acercaba más a su cuerpo, si eso fuera posible.

Harry desvió su verde mirada de Hermione y se fijó en la manera en que Draco la estaba abrazando, tocando, y podría jurar que ella ni siquiera se inmutaba ante aquel cruel toque, al parecer tenían tiempo de estar juntos, tiempo de planear este ataque que lo llevaría a su derrota. La derrota de todo el mundo mágico.

Harry buscó su varita entre sus ropas, al parecer se la habían quitado, gran sorpresa. Estaba a la merced de los mortífagos, Voldemort y Hermione.

Pero aunque claramente le había traicionado no le guardaba rencor alguno, sabía que ella estaba tratando de quitarse algo de culpa de encima, pues su relación con el niño que vivió había traído tan solo agonía a su vida. Tuvieron sus momentos de alegría, es cierto, pero al parecer todo aquello había quedado atrás, todo se había desvanecido luego de aquella noche en que Voldemort decidió asesinar a los padres de Hermione.

"¿Alguna última palabra antes de morir, Potter?" preguntó Voldemort mientras se levantaba de su trono y jugaba con su varita entre sus dedos.

Harry ignoró por completo la propuesta de Voldemort, en lugar de eso se dirigió a Hermione "¿Hace cuánto que lo tenías planeado¿Hace cuánto?" preguntó mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de enfado.

"Desde la primera nevada" confesó Hermione mientras Draco la besaba rápidamente.

"¿Tan fácil lo dices¿Dónde quedó nuestra amistad, Hermione¿Dónde?" preguntó Harry.

Hermione se separó de Draco y se acercó a Harry, con la mirada fría "Fácil, nuestra amistad quedo enterrada, junto con mis padres" dijo ella indiferentemente mientras que cruzaba los brazos.

Voldemort se volvió a sentar en su trono mientras que demandaba algo de tomar, sin duda, esta pequeña discusión estaría divertida. Draco simplemente se encontraba detrás de Hermione, la miraba fijamente, podía hasta escuchar como el corazón de la castaña empezaba a latir más rápido en señal de nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué cambiaste¿No te acuerdas de los tiempos que pasamos juntos, el trío fantástico, Hermione?" dijo Harry

"Eso ya no existe, Harry" dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba fijamente "Cambié porque debía cambiar, para no volverme loca con lo que me decía mi mente, para poder controlar las ganas que me daban de matarte cada vez que te veía¿es qué no lo entiendes, Harry? Destrozaste mi vida, Harry Potter, mi vida" Hermione sentía ya las lágrimas en los ojos. "Y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar"

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de culpa, de angustia y agonía ante lo que su amiga había dicho, ante lo frías que fueron sus palabras y ante la sed de venganza que se percibía por sus ojos cuando lo veía.

En ese momento, Harry se derrumbó "Pero yo si te perdono, Hermione" dijo él mientras la miraba amargamente. Hermione quedó desconcertada con eso. "Tan solo quiero que entiendas lo que estás haciendo, Mione"

"¿Perdonarme¿Perdonarme?" preguntó ella incrédulamente mientras que sus manos se convertían en puños. "¿Quién te crees que eres para decir algo así¿Quién demonios crees que eres para poder perdonarme? Yo no necesito tu perdón ni el de nadie, Harry, el de nadie. Si hice esto es porque te lo mereces¿qué no lo entiendes? Mereces morir de una vez por todas, aunque eso me cueste mi alma, no me importará quemarme en el infierno por toda la eternidad con tal de saber que has desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Te odio, Harry Potter, te odio por haber destrozado mi vida, por arrancarme a mis padres, Te odio" dijo Hermione finalmente mientras empezaba a temblar. Un temblor tan tenue que solo Draco pudo notar, un temblor que se veía en sus ojos, que se escuchaba en la manera en que su corazón estaba latiendo, en la manera que sus manos formaban puños, en la forma que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

"Y yo te quiero, Hermione, no lograrás que te odie, no por esto ni por nada. Eres y serás mi amiga, Hermione Granger y si en realidad me quieres muerto, hazlo tú misma. Pero no lograrás que yo te deteste, no lograrás que yo te culpe, no haré esto más fácil para ti, porque solo estoy diciendo la verdad, yo te quiero, Hermione y no podrás cambiarlo"

Ante esto ella titubeó, según Harry no la odiaría por lo que había hecho, no la odiaría por nada del mundo. Pero no buscaba odio, no, ella buscaba venganza. Esperó unos momentos para tratar de analizar a Harry¿cómo podía ser tan leal y valeroso cuando estaba a punto de morir¿Cómo?

Draco se acercó a Hermione sigilosamente, posó una de sus manos dentro de la túnica de ella y sacó la varita. Ya estando frente a ella simplemente se la dio en las manos y susurró "Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo" dijo el rubio causando escalofríos en la piel de Hermione.

Hermione envolvió la varita con sus dedos y miró sugestivamente a Draco, él entendió y se apartó no sin antes besarla una vez más de la forma que solo el sabía hacerlo. Sin permiso alguno.

Voldemort estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría, sabía que Harry moriría de una forma u otra, así que tan solo se relajó en su asiento, viendo el esperado final de Harry Potter.

Hermione levantó su varita hacia Harry, él ni siquiera se trató de esconder, de proteger. Tan solo la miraba fijamente haciendo que su corazón dudara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_Hazlo, tan solo hazlo, todo será mejor después ya lo verás, todo se aclarará, ya no tendrás que pensar más. Solo hazlo._

"Hermione¿qué esperas?" dijo Draco impacientemente tras ella. "Mátalo"

Hermione no se movía, hasta parecía que no respiraba

"Hermione¡mátalo!" le ordenó Draco una vez más mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia, Señorita Granger" dijo Voldemort levantándose de su asiento, no le importaba quien acabara con Harry, mientras que alguien lo hiciera, y si ella se acobardaba, él no dudaría en matarlo.

Hermione no se movió. Tan solo miraba a Harry fijamente. En aquellos ojos verdes no había rencor, no había odio, sino lástima, lástima que él sentía por ella. Lástima que ella no se merecía.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Voldemort.

"Yo lo haré" dijo Draco mientras se adelantaba y apuntaba a Harry con su varita.

"¡No!" gritó Hermione antes de que la habitación se iluminara completamente de un color verde esmeralda.

Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Cuando era pequeña no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, en realidad no le tenía miedo a casi nada. Me gustaba el hecho de que podía imaginarme todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor y ni siquiera tenía que cerrar los ojos._

_Tan solo apagaba la luz, cerraba las cortinas y la oscuridad me envolvía nuevamente como lo hacía todas las noches, haciéndome sentir completamente intrigada por aquello que se podía estar escondiendo en las sombras, o entre la imaginación de mi mente._

_Y así fue durante muchos años, pero pasó el tiempo, me pasó el tiempo. Y aquella oscuridad ya no me envolvía sino que trataba de enterrarse en mí, de hacerme parte de ella._

_Y yo, simplemente accedí. Niña tonta._

_Al principio todo eran juegos de placer y escondidos besos en los pasillos. Pero luego él quiso formar parte de mí, al igual que aquella oscuridad que me gustaba tanto. _

_Y yo, simplemente accedí. Niña tonta._

_Atraída por la oscuridad en él me dejé llevar, me dejé poseer, me dejé envenenar. Pero lo peor es que ese veneno aún esta en mis venas, aún recorre cada parte de mi cuerpo, ahora es parte de mí, y por más que quiera no lo puedo arrancar, no lo puedo desaparecer, siempre esta allí, en mí._

_Algunas veces pienso que la oscuridad se ve atraída a la luz como una polilla a la llama de una candela. Eso fue lo que me pasó, le parecí interesante a la oscuridad¿y qué mejor que una candela a punto de extinguirse?_

_

* * *

_

Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que veía y eso era todo lo que había. En otros tiempos su imaginación le hubiese sido de gran ayuda, pero no ahora, ahora que sabía quién acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Sus pasos eran inconfundibles, su olor era aún más fácil de distinguir, pero lo que realmente lo delataba era la manera en que cerraba la puerta. No de una forma rápida y dura, no, era de una manera lenta y dolorosa que tan solo demostraba la forma en que él se sentía. Lo que le sucedería a ella ahora. No importaba que la puerta se cerrara lentamente, ella no tenía a donde ir si escapaba.

Aquella habitación oscura era todo el refugio que tenía. El era todo el refugio que tenía, por más patético que fuera. Un refugio que no la protegía contra nada, excepto contra ella misma.

Ella, amordazada en una esquina de la habitación, sus ojos cubiertos, su sonrisa apagaba, su ropa mugrienta, sus piernas dormidas por mantener la misma posición mucho tiempo. Su respiración agitada, los apresurados latidos de su corazón. El ligero temblor que sentía y demostraba.

El, quitándose la nieve de su ropa. Deshaciéndose de su abrigo y colocándolo en la silla más cercana. Soltando su largo cabello y quitando la nieve que había quedado ahí atascada. Encendiendo la chimenea. Y caminando hacía la chica que se encontraba en el piso.

Se agachó sobre ella, le quitó la venda y la miró fijamente. Hermione se vio perdida en aquellos ojos nuevamente.

Draco la miró al igual que ella, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La liberó de las cuerdas y demás "Ve a darte un baño¿quieres?" le dijo él mientras le acariciaba una mejilla. Ella tan solo asintió y se fue directo al baño.

Ya adentro se despojó de las ropas que andaba desde hace días. Llenó la tina y se sumergió en la perfumada espuma que flotaba sobre el agua.

En ese momento deseó quedarse ahí, bajo el agua. Deseó no volver a salir, deseó acabar con su vida de una vez por todas, pero la cobardía la dominaba, no se atrevería a quitarse la vida, no podría hacerle algo así a Draco.

No podría volver a defraudarlo.

Terminó de bañarse, se secó y se vistió con una simple pijama, mientras que hacía lo posible por secar su cabello.

Vencida, decidió salir del baño, miró alrededor en busca del rubio, y lo encontró sentado frente a la chimenea, totalmente inmerso en las llamas, mientras que en su mano brillaba un vaso con un líquido rojizo.

Hermione decidió caminar hacia él, silenciosamente para no molestarlo. Se arrodilló junto a él mirándolo fijamente.

Draco ni siquiera volvió a mirarla, simplemente seguía tomando mientras se concentraba en los juegos de las llamas en la chimenea.

A ella no le gustaba sentirse ignorada, decidida a llamar su atención tomó la mano libre de él entre las suyas, logrando que él la mirara.

Draco dejó el vaso en una mesita cerca del sillón y acarició la mejilla de Hermione con su mano. Luego se levantó y se alejó de ella mientras se empezaba a desabotonar la camisa, sin prestarle atención.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él y empezó a ayudarle con la camisa. Draco se alejó de ella mientras que se dirigía a tomar otro trago del vaso.

"¿Draco?" preguntó ella, pero él la ignoró. "Draco¿qué sucede?" preguntó Hermione mientras tocaba el hombro del rubio.

"¿Que qué sucede?" dijo Draco quitando la mano de Hermione de su hombro. "¿Que qué sucede, preguntas?"

Hermione retrocedió, sabía que en cualquier momento tendrían esta conversación.

"Simplemente te acobardaste en el momento de la verdad, dudaste, fallaste…Me fallaste" dijo el rubio mientras tomaba otro trago y se volvía hacía ella.

La castaña retrocedió aún más al ver el dolor de los ojos de Draco.

"Llegamos tan lejos juntos y aún así no me obedeciste cuando tenías que hacerlo, no me hiciste caso cuando tenías que hacerlo, nos pusiste en una situación extremadamente precaria ante nuestro señor y preguntas que qué sucede"

Hermione se quedó mirándolo mientras hablaba, incapaz de defenderse ni de decir nada mientras que él se desahogaba.

Draco tiró el vaso al fuego, provocando que las llamas aumentaran por un momento. "Eso es lo que sucede, el fuego se ha salido de control, y no quiero quemarme por alguien que no vale la pena, no quiero quemarme por alguien que al final le tiene miedo al fuego, no quiero arriesgarme a seguir junto a ti cuando en realidad estas aquí porque no tienes de otra¿cierto?"

Hermione desvió su mirada y cerró los ojos. Draco se acercó a zancadas y tomó uno de sus brazos y la sacudió con furia. "¿Ningún comentario¿Ninguna objeción¿Será acaso que todo lo que he dicho es cierto y no tienes con que defenderte?... Niña tonta" dijo él soltándola, dejando que Hermione cayera al piso, quien evitaba llorar.

"No llores" dijo él agachándose junto a ella. "No derrames más lágrimas de mentiras, no llores en vano" Draco agarró la barbilla de Hermione haciendo que ella levantara la vista. "No llores por él"

No era necesario saber quién era él. Aquel joven de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro que había muerto debido a Draco, aquel joven que sintió la furia del rubio al ver que Hermione no cumpliría con su venganza. Aquel joven que era la esperanza del mundo mágico.

Era, tiempo pasado.

"No estoy llorando por él" dijo la chica mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. "Estoy llorando por ti"

"¿Por mí¿Por qué habrías de llorar por mí¿Acaso no has hecho suficiente?" preguntó él soltando el rostro de Hermione.

"Lloro porque sé que te he puesto mucha más carga que antes, lloro porque sé que no voy a recuperar tu cariño ni tu confianza fácilmente, lloro porque todo lo que has dicho es cierto, no tengo a donde ir ni a quien recurrir, solo te tengo a ti…" Hermione puso una mano en el rostro de Draco "…no me quites lo único que me queda"

Draco besó dulcemente la palma de la mano de Hermione mientras que se levantaba y tomaba su mano. "Ven conmigo" la ayudó a levantarse y juntos caminaron hacia el balcón de la habitación, sin importar el frío.

Hermione caminó hacia el balcón y se apoyó en la baranda mientras que Draco la abrazaba por detrás rodeando su cintura y proveyéndola del calor que necesitaba. "Mira" dijo señalándole el horizonte. "¿Qué ves?"

"La noche, el horizonte, los varios pisos de altura a los que estamos" contestó ella mirando hacia abajo.

"Si, pero¿qué es lo que ves¿Qué es lo que más sobresale?" preguntó él susurrándole al oído.

"La oscuridad" contestó ella.

"Bien" dijo él. "La oscuridad que ni siquiera la nieve puede desaparecer, la oscuridad de la noche"

Hermione asintió.

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como se siente caer?" le preguntó Draco mientras soltaba su cintura y la tomaba de los hombros.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"¿No te gustaría saberlo?"

Hermione se volvió a mirarlo, intrigada por lo extraña de la situación.

"Puedes hacerlo, anda" dijo mirándola fijamente.

"Pero…"

"¿Qué¿Qué tienes que perder? Ya no tienes nada¿cierto?" dijo él.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas al entender lo que Draco quería decir, sin embargo dudó mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

"Anda, déjate caer"

Hermione tan solo cerró los ojos.

* * *

_¿Qué si lo hice¿De verdad lo dudaron?_

_Si… salté_

_Salté sin mirar atrás, sin mirarlo porque sabría que vería como su rostro se desmoronaba cuando veía mi cuerpo en el aire._

_Nunca pensó que saltaría._

_Al parecer le arruiné la noche. O tal vez le hice todo mucho más fácil. Si no lo hacía yo, él lo haría. Voldemort se lo había ordenado, yo lo sabía. También sabía que Draco nunca se atrevería a asesinarme. Así que lo hice por él._

_Me lo estaba pidiendo, estaba pidiendo un favor, porque él nunca podría hacerlo, por más que luchara, por más que se lo comandaran, no podría vivir sabiendo que morí por su culpa._

_Esa sensación que se mezcla con peligro y ansias, esa sensación que hace que toques el cielo y que vuelvas a la tierra. Esa sensación de pertenecerle a alguien, de dejarse ir sin importarte si alguien te va a atajar o no. La sensación maravillosa de dejarme caer. La sensación de estar al borde de la oscuridad…_

_Lo único que lamento era la luz que llevaba conmigo, que estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Pero no podría arriesgarlo a vivir en un mundo de sombras. ¿Cómo puede ser todo tan blanco cuando tu mundo esta sumido en la oscuridad?_

_Será mejor nunca dejarlo ver la luz, ni la oscuridad._

_Será mejor acabar con todo._

* * *

_Era tan solo el borde. Y yo…decidí saltar…_

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
